Always Prepared and Ready to Serve
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: Lori is the only person Lincoln can approach to accompany him in his camp jamboree. And she is pulled into an emotional conundrum. Witness the origin story of how Lori become the bossy sister everyone knows and loves(?)


**Here is the second one-shot about Lincoln and one of his sisters. Hope you like this piece about Lincoln and Lori.**

 **Now I need opinions on this. I already lined up storyline for Lincoln and each of his sisters. Who among the sisters should I write first: Luna, Luan, Lana or Lucy?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The Loud House**_ **. I undoubtedly praise Chris Savino's creation. Kudos to the cartoon veteran**

It is Saturday night in Royal Woods. And the Loud family gathers in an 80's themed burger joint, feasting on an all-around meal for 12.. It is 80's disco night in the establishment and a night matinee performance is taking place, where customers are encouraged to join in a dance number with the performers dancing to songs, like "Footloose" by Kenny Loggins and "Maniac" by Michael Sembello. Since no one in the Loud family is a fan of dancing (well, except "victory dancing in the episode "Come Sale Away"), they decide to keep eating and enjoy the show.

Bobby Santiago happens to be in the same diner, eating with his parents. The jack-of-all-trades is fine with the 80's nods, particularly when it comes to his and Lori's theme song. And timely, it chimes in with its foremost lyrics: " _Now I've had the time of my life...No I never felt like this before…_ "

Just like that, Bobby stands up from his seat, takes off his jacket and approaches the Loud family at their table, intending to dance with Lori. Being a gentleman, he asks permission first for a dance with the eldest Loud sister. "Mr. and Mrs. Loud, may I ask of your permission to dance with your daughter?"

Stunned, they accept. Lori, sitting by the corner and surrounded by Leni and Luna, can only gaze in romantic jubilation as her boyfriend approaches her.

Bobby tells Lori's sisters, "Nobody puts Lori in a corner."And with that snappy line, Leni and Luna give Lori space as Lori passes by them. In this occasion, she is wearing her pink dress, just like Baby wore in Dirty Dancing. Bobby takes her hand and she lets him take her to the dance floor, making them the center of attention. They dance like it was prom night, and Lori only realizes that Bobby has Patrick Swayze moves.

And for the climax, Lori positions herself near the stage and Bobby readies himself by kneeling down. Just as the chorus hits " _I've had the time of my life...No I never felt this way before...Yes I swear it's the truth, and I owe it all to you._ "

That moment takes everybody's attention and sends into applause. There are hollers and cheers across the diner, even from the Loud family. Even Lola reacts, "Can I be the first one to say 'ew'?"

The song continues as Lori and Bobby gaze at each other, while Bobby lifts her up.

"Lori, you are flying," Bobby says.

"I know boo-boo bear," Lori cutely replies.

"No really, you are flying. You're flapping your wings in the air," Bobby answers back with an aloof statement that can only come from the mind of her closest sister. And that statement automatically snaps Lori back into reality where she is really floating on air, being warned by her oblivious sister Leni.

"Lori, you're really flying. How you do that?" Leni calls out her sister. Just by that, Lori drops head first to their carpeted floor, realizing that it was all a daydream sequence.

"Ouch..." Lori gets up in pain. "Didn't know you can fly," Leni reacts unmindfully.

"No, Leni. That would be a stupid idea." Lori stands up.

"But if you can fly, maybe I can," Leni guesses as she positions herself by the edge of her bed and flaps her arms while throwing herself up on air.

"Well go on," Lori sarcastically answers, then continues to elaborate, "No Leni, just literally excited for this Saturday for my 25th date with Bobby!" Lori squeals in delight, "Imagine a whole day with boo-boo bear. First, a trip to the zoo. Then, to a yacht. And that night, 80's night in the burger joint, which means _Dirty Dancing_ hopefully. A great recipe for the most romantic night ever!"

Lori walks out of her room, leaving Leni trying to "fly" and cuddling herself with the prospect of a perfect date. "I just can't wait! And I am not letting anything to ruin it."

Just as Lori takes a bold assurance, Lincoln approaches hurriedly to her, "Lori, Lori, there you are! Been looking for you. Listen, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Don't tell me it's another of your comic-savoring or getting-rich-quick schemes? 'Cause I'm through with them," Lori responds but allows Lincoln to continue, "Just, what is it?"

"I have a huge Critter Scout jamboree this Saturday and I need some to chaperone me there. So I was thinking if you can?" Lincoln invokes his concern to his eldest sister.

"A camp 'jamboree'? Sounds lame. Why don't you ask mom or dad?"

"Mom has a dental surgery on Saturday. Dad is taking Lisa to a science fair in Harvard. So, you're the only one left qualified to accompany in my Critter Scout jamboree."

"Wait, did you say 'Critter Scout' jamboree?"

"Well, yeah."

Hearing his statement, Lori is moved by one buzzword: Critter Scout. She was once a Critter Scout, and a high-ranking and consistent one at that. And learning of Lincoln's membership in the Critter Scout makes her reminisce quickly of her memories as a Girl Critter Scout. From her first day in the troop. To her first attempt to build a tent. To her first time feeding a deer. To her first Critter Scout jamboree. And to her first awards as a scout. These glances of nostalgia stun Lori for seconds that Lincoln tries to snap her out of her reverie.

"Lori! Lori! Earth to Lori!" Lincoln calls out his sister, whom he sees staring blankly into space with an antsy face.

"Wha...wha?" Lori snaps back into reality.

"So, can you?" Lincoln asks again, then justifies his case with this tidbit, "You also promised when we were little that you would accompany me in my first jamboree."

Lori returns to her bossy behavior and responds, "Yeah, and that was like six years ago. And even if I did promised you…" she then shifts in tone, "Let me see. When is it?"

"This Saturday," Lincoln answers.

But Lori realizes that the upcoming is also her date with Bobby.

"Why didn't tell it sooner?" Lori inquires.

Lincoln then explains, "It was a last minute. I was hoping for mom and dad but they told me just late. So I was hoping if you can."

Now, she is at a situation where she is between a rock and a hard place. Still, Lori reassures Lincoln with a rather tense tone. "I'll..see about it."

"Oh thanks Lori! I knew I can count on you!" Lincoln thanks Lori joyfully.

"But I have conditions while I think about it," Lori expounds.

"Uhmm okay..."

"Do the laundry today and maybe I can make my decision."

"No to worry Lori." Lincoln then races to his room. "And I mean now!" Lori reminds her brother.

In a moment of seriousness, Lori thinks about the situation she placed herself on. She could have said 'no' to Lincoln. But he reminds her of a golden part of her childhood. Nevertheless, Lori continues the day with a load on her shoulders.

Hours later, Lincoln returns to Lori, who is relaxing by the living room. "Done. Can I get an answer now?"

"Hmm...have you done the curtains?" Lori asks. Realizing his misstep, Lincoln goes back to the basement.

After the laundry, Lincoln goes back to Lori, "Done. Can I get an answer now?"

Quite annoyed, Lori answers, "Let me get back to you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! I need an answer now."

"Want me to accompany you? Let me think about it."

With no other choice, Lincoln walks to his room with a little discomfort.

The next day and the proceeding days before Saturday, it is all a series of attempts for Lincoln to wait for Lori's confirmation. She sometimes asks Lincoln to do odd jobs, like fixing her bed, folding the clothes and doing the dishes. However, the 11-year-old is really vying for Lori's "yes" since he remembers that Lori promised him when she was as the same age as Lincoln. But in the end, he ends up annoying Lori, who is preparing effortlessly for her perfect date.

But at one point on Friday night, Lincoln's voice that repeatedly reiterates the question "Can I get an answer now?" is haunting Lori that she is about to reach her breaking point. And in a moment, Lincoln approaches her Lori with a calm intention.

"Lori..." Lincoln calls her out.

And out of her rage, Lori scolds to her brother, "NO! NO! NO! NO, I have no answer yet. And if you really want an answer, it's a no, no no! You can just leave me out of that camp thing and ask others other than me. Because it's a no!"

About to break down in tears, Lincoln still pleads to Lori, "But Lori, you promised, before your first jamboree that you would be there in my first. Here." He then shows her a photo of her 11-year-old self as a Critter Scout, with a 5-year-old Lincoln standing beside her and hugging her legs.

Lori then takes the photo in mixed feelings. But unsurprisingly, she crumples it and throws it aside.

"I've made my decision, Lincoln. I have huge plans for Saturday. And I don't want anything to ruin it, especially from you, twerp!"

Just the combination of her gesture of tossing away a beloved memory from the past and her responding statement defending her choice heavily crushes the heart of the once optimistic Loud sibling.

"But...but…" Lincoln tries to plead but cannot hold back his tears.

"Just go. You're wasting your time," Lori unsympathetically commands her brother.

And just like that, Lincoln rushes to his room, breaking down in tears. He passes by Leni, who noticed the concern of her beloved sibling, but ignores her. He is not only upset on the fact that his sister does not want to accompany him in his very first camp jamboree, but also on the fact that his sister completely lost touch of who she once was.

"Lincoln!" Leni calls him out but he does not respond, only enters his room with a bang to on the door.

Trying to figure out what's going on, Leni asks to Lori, "What happened Lori?"

Snobbishly, Lori replies, "Leave it Leni. He just needs a break."

Realizing the situation, even in her very feeble mind, Leni approaches Lincoln's room and tries to sympathize to him. "Linc? Did she say 'no'?"

Lincoln can only respond through his sobs. It is truly hard to get over a crushed promise.

And with that, Leni resorts to getting in his room and comforting him. Seeing him in his sorrows just makes her want to hug him. So, she does.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I know Lori can be hot-face but," Leni unwittingly empathizes but endearingly comforts Lincoln. Then, she attempts to give out a suggestion, "Maybe if I can join you?"

Lincoln then sobbingly replies, "Thanks Leni. But the instruction says guardians 17 above. Lori's the only choice I have. And she's not."

Still, Lincoln hugs her, needing of her comfort. He wipes his tears on the sleeves of his shirt. "Just take me to jamboree. I will just tell them I'm not going."

Leni continues to comfort her poor little brother in the remainder of the evening. The solemnity of the situation continues until the next day, the very Saturday.

Lori prepares her stuff for her date with Bobby but she feels no glance of enthusiasm. Maybe, it is guilt that is wrapping around her. But, she tries to readily shrug it off from her system.

Lincoln descends from his room towards downstairs with his travelling bag pack with scarce supplies. From the living room, Lori briefly glances at Lincoln, but she turns back, leaving her brother in more dismay.

Leni, who picked up a cab, is waiting for Lincoln by the door. She tries to cheer him up, "It's okay. We'll try. Maybe I can lie that I'm 70 years old."

However, Lincoln shrugs off his assurances. "It's okay Leni. Let's just go."

Before they leave, Leni looks towards Lori, who faces behind them, feeling guilty.

At home, Lori tidies up the place to present properly to Bobby and alongside, sweeps the photo that Lincoln showed her.

Out of guilt, she picks it up and opens it. And just glancing at one part of her nostalgia causes her to recall that moment Lincoln tries to make her remember.

 _Start of flashback_

At the Loud's backyard, 11-year-old Lori is setting up a makeshift tent, using her comforter and her blankets. She places her Critter Scout materials in there, along with her sleeping bag.

"There! All perfectly set up," Lori replies in confidence to herself, then does her salute in a showy but patriotic manner, "Lori Loud, Critter Scout - Girls Division, Maple Unit. Always prepared and ready to serve! Now determined to claim her sixth badge. The heroism badge. A Critter Scout may be small but not too small to be a hero!"

A 5-year-old Lincoln with a cookie jar watches her and applauds her. "Lori, that's good!"

"Oh hey Lincoln, glad you were able to witness a hero in the making," Lori enthusiastically replies. "Not yet there, but here's to hoping."

"But you're the greatest Critter Scout, right?" Lincoln asks with childlike glee.

"Aww Lincy, thank you. But I don't know if I am the greatest Critter Scout, but I hope to be," Lori dictates with aspiration.

"I know you will. And maybe one day, you could help me be a good Critter Scout like you."

"Really? Like to be a Critter Scout?"

Lincoln nods enthusiastically.

"Well, lucky you got me. I can guide you in the basics as a Critter Scout."

Lori guides her then 5-year-old brother to her makeshift tent, but they are suddenly greeted by a raccoon, which has been infesting Lori's scout equipment. Immediately, the siblings scream in fright. This raccoon focuses on Lincoln's cookie jar and plans to attack him, driving him terrified.

Being a Critter Scout, always prepared, Lori throws a stone to the raccoon to distract it. "Hey! Ugly, over here!" Lori sneers at the pest. At primal instinct, the furred animal chases the eldest Loud sister.

"Lori!" Lincoln screams to his sister.

Lori tries to outrun the quick paces of the raccoon. She plans to obtain the anti-raccoon repellant from the kitchen window but when she gets there, she does not spot it. Cornered by the sharp-toothed pest, Lori improvises by snatching a pepper shaker and shoots pepper to the raccoon. Of course, the raccoon, being naturally enervated towards repellants like pepper, wipes its faces with its claws, giving Lori an advantage.

She catches up to Lincoln, whom she sees is surrounded by four more raccoons. Scared to death, the white-haired brother cowers in the improvised tent. In an attempt to rescue her brother, Lori climbs up the tree, fending off another raccoon behind her, and swings towards Lincoln.

"Stay there, brother," Lori shields Lincoln by closing her tent.

Lori is able to defeat four raccoons by dodging them, sprinkling pepper to one and another and beating them with the pepper shaker. She hits one raccoon that it ricochets to where Lincoln is hiding. Seeing this, Lori takes out the raccoon with her comforter, wraps it inside and swings the gray-furred pest away. The other recovering raccoons see this and flee away in panic.

Lori feels relived after a mission accomplished. She then rushes to her cowering brother. "Lincoln, are you okay?" She sees Lincoln inside, hugging his knees and trembling in fear.

Feeling safe, 5-year-old Lincoln runs tearfully to his sister and hugs her. Lori then comforts him, assuring him that the raccoons are taken care off.

"It's okay. They're gone," Lori assures.

"Really?" Lincoln asks, making Lori nod. He then goes back to embracing his sister. "Thanks Lori for being there for me."

"It's a pleasure as a scout and as your sister," Lori responds. "Hey, say you join with me in camping tonight, before the big day. What you say?"

Overwhelmed, Lincoln accepts with joy and hugs his sister again. Continuing, Lori recalls, "Well, we better set the camp site again," and looks back at the tent, slightly altered from the raccoon infestation. Thinking it is a good time to reconstruct the campsite, Lori and Lincoln settle on that plan with both a wink on their eyes and smiles to their faces.

As night strikes, Lori and Lincoln are able to set up a camp, with a lantern to light up the place. They sleep in sleeping bags, relived of what happened throughout the day.

The next morning, Lori speedily prepares for her jamboree. She wakes up a heavy-sleeper Lincoln, "Linc, it's my big day. Here's to a good luck to us."

The thrilled Loud sister then reaches out her fist to Lincoln, making them bump fists together.

"I know you'll win the badge, Lori. You're a hero. You're my hero," Lincoln cheers.

"Thanks bro," Lori responds with a hug, then takes out a Polaroid camera and captures a photo of them. "Here Linc. Something to remind you of the awesome time we had. And hey, when I come back, maybe I can train to be a Critter Scout."

"Really? I really wanna be a Critter Scout like you."

"You will. And who knows? Maybe I'll be with you in your first ever jamboree."

"Ooohhh really hoping for that to happen."

Lori is called by their dad that they will be leaving for camp. She then bids Lincoln goodbye, "Well, see you Lincoln. Always prepared and ready to serve!"

Lincoln imitates Lori's hand salute as a way of saying goodbye to her. "Bye Lori!" Lincoln waves goodbye. Just as Lori and Mr. Loud leave, Lincoln is optimistically hoping for the better.

But just a day early after the jamboree, they return. In the same excitement as he had previously, Lincoln waits for them by the door but Lori and Mr. Loud in a different mood. Lori looks upset and Mr. Loud is aggravated. The eldest Loud sister marches to her room in consternation.

"And don't come out to your room till I say so!" Mr. Loud loudly instructs Lori.

Just by his mood and words, Lincoln suspects that something wrong happened. He rushes to Lori to know the answers.

"Lori, what's going on? Why you're a day early?" Lincoln inquires.

Lori notices her brother but wishes not to spill the beans yet. "Hey Lincoln, now's not the better time to talk about this." She then proceeds to her room and shuts the door, shutting him off completely.

"Lori, wait! Maybe I can help," Lincoln pleads Lori to no response. "Lori!" In many attempts, he calls her out but fails. "Who's gonna help me a good Critter Scout?" he mumbles.

Later that night, Lincoln tries to sneak into her room but sees her discussing with Mr. and Mrs. Loud.

"But Carol really cheated. She was trying to humiliate my troop. And she did," Lori elaborates on an issue that Lincoln will never figure out.

"But that's no reason to quarrel her and humiliate her in front of the campers and your camp masters," Mrs. Loud cuts off Lori's justification.

"Okay, I had enough. I thought we taught you better. Well, as punishment, we better cut off your Critter Scout duties," Mr. Loud expounds.

"What?! You can't. Being a Critter Scout means a lot to me!" Lori defends.

"Yes we know, but for now, you better reflect on what you've done, while we handle this disciplinary case," Mrs. Loud explains in a frank manner.

Hearing the issue wrapping around Lori makes Lincoln very curious but troubled. He also realizes that it is of bad timing to visit Lori. So, he walks back to his room in deep concern.

Lincoln may not know his vocabulary yet but he sees it from Lori's regretful state that she was dropped membership from the Critter Scouts as a result of her actions. (Though, she can attend their public activities.) Though the sole Loud brother tries to reach her out, Lori ignores him and seeks instead the comforts of her smart phone. Lincoln starts to see a growing rift between him and Lori.

And slowly as she ages, she starts to inhibit her signature bossy behavior and sneering demeanor. Her siblings accept this as Lori's reality, but Lincoln has the hardest time to swallow the fact that the Lori he once admired as a good role model is truly gone.

 _End of Flashback_

Trembling in guilt, Lori is left petrified at those memories. She then hears a knock by the door. Lori answers it to see her love, Bobby Santiago.

"Bobby, you're so early," Lori responds.

"Oh sorry babe, late notice to you. Decided it might be the best time to pick you up early as now since I heard there will be a huge traffic to the zoo," Bobby explains. "So, you ready?"

Still shrugging off her guilt but unnaturally inhabiting it, Lori hesitantly says, "Well…okay."

Noticing her rather uncertain tone, Bobby asks, "Babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Babe, I know that mood. Come on, you can tell me anything. Anything bothering you?"

Lori feels uncertain if she can share her current sentiments to Bobby. But she knows it is the right thing.

Back at Lincoln, he and Leni get to the campsite for the jamboree by taxi. Lincoln discusses with his camp master of his situation. Though his camp master understands, he cannot permit Lincoln to participate. But being a good sport, Lincoln tells him that he intends to back out from the jamboree.

"Is that so?" the camp master says, "Well, if that's the way you want it Loud, well so be it. There will always be a next year. Maybe not here in Royal Woods."

Clyde is also there, being accompanied by his loud aunt. He approaches Lincoln to sympathize to him, "Sorry buddy you cannot make it. Don't worry. I won't spoil what happened. But I would tell you the highlights."

"Thanks Clyde," Lincoln says in a depressed tone, "But I would rather not hear anything about it."

Suddenly, an SUV rushes to the entrance, three feet away from Lincoln's location. Bobby then comes out of the driver's seat and rushes to Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln! Knew you would still be here," Bobby calls him out.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asks out of startle.

"Well better ask her." Bobby then points to the passenger of his car, where they see Lori exiting and fixing the Critter Scout uniform she used to wear.

"Never knew that I would not fit in this top," Lori reacts out of frustration, trying to adapt again to her extremely tight Critter Scout uniform, and walks to them.

Of course, the sight of Lori in a Critter Scout uniform makes Clyde faint. "Lori!" Clyde nosebleeds out of surprise, but no one notices.

"Lori…" Lincoln feels speechless on Lori's attendance.

"Well note, Lincoln, if I cannot adjust to my old Critter Scout uniform for the entire jamboree, I better change to another outdoor outfit," Lori says, still with a demeaning tone.

"You're staying…with me?" Lincoln asks.

"Well, I told you so. Anyway, I…" Before she could finish, Lincoln hugs her. "Thanks so much," Lincoln express his gratitude.

Lori returns his hugs and responds, "I am sorry bro for what I've done. I realized that I'm being very selfish to you, and I never given you a chance even though you gave me a lot of chances. I am sorry about that."

"I know Lori. It's hard to accept that the 'you' before is long gone. But regardless, I still love and forgive you," Lincoln says with sincerity.

Lori then takes her time to reconcile with her only brother, leaving every witness in an 'aww…' moment. "Aww, Lori's hard rock softens," Leni reacts.

"Wait, how about your date with Bobby?" Lincoln asks.

"It's cool bro. We can have our 25th date the next time. Besides, it's traffic to where we going," Bobby explains.

"Okay now I'm ready," Lori stands up. However, the camp master stops them.

Recognizing Lori, he says "Lori Loud, thought you've been banned from Critter Scouts."

"No, I was just dismissed as a Critter Scout. But I am not banned from any activity. So this qualifies," Lori justifies.

"Well…" the camp master evaluates her case.

"And besides, my brother needs a companion. And I'm the last one eligible to accompany him."

"I cannot argue with that. Well, you got five minutes to unload your stuff and proceed to camp site."

With that validity, Lori suddenly bursts into her signature salute, "Lori Loud, Critter Scout - Girls Division, formerly in the Maple Unit."

Hearing that, Lincoln joins her in her salute, "Lori Loud, Critter Scout, Sycamore Unit."

And in unison, they declare, "Always prepared and ready to serve!" They end with a laugh.

Lincoln suddenly remembers since he is officially participating in the jamboree, "Wait my things! How can I…?"

"Don't worry bro, I packed your things for you," Lori replies. Bobby then unloads Lori and Lincoln's stuff

"Nice to have you here sis," Lincoln says.

"Me too bro," Lori replies. She then faces Bobby, "Thanks boo-boo bear! See you next Saturday."

"See you babe. Good luck to bro" Bobby then kisses Lori on the forehead and drives off.

Leni suddenly remembers she is in this fanfic and rushes to Bobby, "Wait! Bobby! I need a ride home!"

Lori and Lincoln stare in bewilderment, but return to their current mood. "Ready Lori for some fun?"

"Right where you are bro!" Lori replies with enthusiasm, ending with a high-five.

In the end, with a week full of obstacles, expeditions and trials, Lincoln has not received any badge for his efforts. But fortunately, he and Lori are awarded as "best sibling bond" for the jamboree, even though they are the only sibling-camper pair in the event. Nevertheless, Lincoln and Lori know for sure that despite their growing indifferences with each other, they still love each other as siblings do.


End file.
